Maximum Problem
by michigander3893
Summary: The expiration date tattoos have started to show on everyone but Max. She makes a deal to save them, but at what price? Can the flock pay it and will everything go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

"Deal

"Deal."

"Okay then Maximum, report here tomorrow at 8:00."

Um I don't think so. "I can't just come whenever you ring for me; we have to work it out so they won't be suspicious."

"Well we will send you a message every so often."

NO! There was no way I would give up the flock's location. But come to think of it, since it was temporary I guess I could. "Okay. Fine."

When I turned around and took off, I could hear the white coats whispering in excitement behind me. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. Whoever said that was right on track. This was a desperate time and giving myself willingly to the school made desperate measures a HUGE understatement. But if I could pull it off it would be worth it.

Okay, here is what's going on. The flock all are starting to get their expiration tattoos on the back of their necks. They are faint but they are coming in. I know I am playing into their hands, but I have to try and help. I'm the only one without a tattoo. The school said there isn't a way to take the tattoos off unless they are transferred to someone else. With an opportunity to save my flock, how could I pass it up? Even if I had to take every one of their expiration dates to keep them safe. I could die if I knew they were safe safe, because I couldn't live if any one of them expired. Now this little rendezvous was set up by me and in exchange for the transfer, all I have to do is be a lab rat. Again. I am going to have to think of something that will make up for my being gone. I guess I'll just tell them I am working on a project. I am, but it's a surprise so I it makes an excuse not to tell them.

* * *

"Max."

"Agh- geeze Fang, you just scared the crap outta me!"

"Where did you go?" He was dark and impassive but there was concern and anger in his eyes.

Well, no time like the present to test out my story. If the guy who read me like a book couldn't tell if I was lying, then no one short of a mind reader could. And yes, I did have to worry about that kind of thing.

"I went to work on the surprise project." I said. "Why do you have to be all concerned? It's not the first time I've gone away for a little."

He didn't look convinced. "Usually you aren't gone _that_ long."

"Well actualy I joined this midnight yoga class and ya know sometimes we loose track of time..." I said sarcastically. "'night fang." I called over my shoulder.

As I walked away I felt a little queasy, I needed to hide this better so it would work. I also am going to have to make sure he doesn't follow me. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Max looked kind of flustered when she came home, Fang thought. He knew she had some project, but this was something else. When she talked to him, she had seemed to make her face so carefully blank that Fang was impressed. But the blank face was so out of character, he knew she must be hiding something big behind that calm mask. _Hmmm_, he wondered, _if this is how Max feels when she talks to me I can understand that she thinks I can be annoying._ Fang decided that he was going to find out what the heck was going on. He went back to the guy room at the hotel.

The next morning I thought of the perfect excuse for my guilty look last night. It also was part of my master plan.

"Guys," I said "I think we should go to a school." It was a dangerous topic but if I was going to die for them, I wanted them to have a chance to make their way in the world. Of course I wasn't thinking that right now because if I had Angel would have picked up on it.

Iggy started to gag, "School? Please tell me you're kidding?"

I shook my head."Now that all the world saving stuff is out of the way why not? I mean I hate thinking of the future, but seriously, we can't be on the run forever." I also added "and eventually we should be able to get jobs that don't have to be related to secret government operations."

Haha. You are probably laughing right now but trust me, we aren't joking about the secret government thing. You'd be surprised at how popular we are among that crowd. A dream come true. NOT.

"I think we should do it" Fang said.

I was shocked but glad that I had his support on this.

Nudge was all over it "Oooooh yeah. Now we can go, and have friends, and learn all that stuff, and I can become a marine biologist and Angel can run for president and…"

"Okay then,' I said cutting the Nudge Channel off. " I guess we should just start when school starts up in a month. We can have my mom set it up for us."

And on that note, we all separated to do our own thing for a while.

"So, what was that all about?" Fang asked as he sat down beside me.

I couldn't tell him the real reason so I hedged. "What was what all about?"

"Come on Max," he said "the sudden push for school, what's going on?" If I didn't know better, I would be afraid that those eyes of his could see right into my thoughts.

"I just want them to have as close to a normal life as possible." I replied, a little defensively, "I want to give them a chance to achieve their dreams of being a marine biologist or," I continued after a sarcastic laugh "a president."

I didn't want to look at him; he was probably thinking that I was being a sap. I kind of was but whatever. I didn't really need his approval, even though I wanted it –

"I think it's a good idea."

I looked quickly at him "Really?" I said trying to tell if he was kidding or not.

"Yeah." He said and then was silent.

Man this was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

I decided to refine the school plan like this (not school as in learning, school as in psycoville). I would go work on my project, fly to the school and then come back. I had to make sure that they didn't know were my project was. If we were going to live there then I didn't want them to know where it was. Then I would do all their crazy tests, sometimes be gone for days then go work on the house some more and go home.

Oh yeah. I never really did tell you about the house. Well we haven't really had a house other than the one in the mountains, so I was using my maxride credit card and was redecorating a new one. I was almost done and was adding the finishing touches. Each room was designed for each person, with a new wardrobe in the closet and everything. I was also setting up pictures that we had taken in frames and in photo albums. But anyway, back to the present.

Every time I went back to the school they did brutal tests dealing with strength, speed, immunity, and other painful topics. One time they injected me with a chemical that made me sick for two days. After throwing up and washing my face, i looked in the mirror and discovered three tattoos on the back of my neck that looked like this:

G -8-2-08

A -8-2-08

N-8-2-08

When I got back to the motel looked I looked around. Nudge, Gazzy and Angels tattoes had faded, as if they had never been there in the first place. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that my plan was working. When I got back to my own room that night, Fang was waiting.

"Max you have to tell me what's wrong." He said, dark eyes penetrating mine. He grabbed me by the shoulders, held me at arms length and shook me a little. "You go away to work on this 'project' and then you come back looking half dead."

"I do not." I objected "I am just trying to finish before the summer is over, therefore I have to work hard, which involves staying up late, and apparently looking half dead." I was a little ticked, I had a plan, and if Fang found anything out he would try to stop me.

"Max you and I both know that that isn't true. Why can't you just talk to me?" I could barely resist his gaze. It seemed to try and pull the truth right out of me, but all it did was succeed at pulling my lips toward his. I kissed Fang. Right on the _LIPS_! After a very long minute I pulled back. Fang just looked stunned.

"I am fine Fang, its all under control, don't worry about it. I'll try not to work as hard if you are really that worried."And after that I walked into my room. Feeling aweful for lying to him and feeling so happy from kissing him.

* * *

Fang was watching Max. There was something that she wasn't telling him. She was closed off. He had asked Angel to read her thoughts, but she couldn't get much. Every time she tried she would see a flash then be shut out.

Max came into the room wearing pants, and a long sleeved t-shirt plus her hair was down. Sure itt doesn't seem that strange, except for the fact that it was 97 degrees outside. He knew she was hiding something. This wasn't the first time she had decided that she was in need of some serious insulation. She would do this for at least two days after she got back, but kept her hair down no matter what. He walked over and grabbed her arm. She winced.

"Umm, Fang, why did you just grab my arm?" Max asked. Did he imagine the wince? She seemed fine now.

"I- you – nevermind." He said defeated. Did he also imagine the sigh of relief that came when he left? This was so weird.

* * *

I was watching T.V. when Gazzy came in. I reached over and rumpled his hair. "Whatcha doin?" I asked. I didn't realize that my sleeve had come up slightly as I reached.

Gazzy sucked in a breath eyes wide in shock. "Max what is wrong with your arm!" I cursed silently. _Oh crap_ I thought _he might tell someone_.

"Gazzy relax, I tripped and fell when I was working. I can't tell you what scratched me because then it would give away the surprise. I am fine." I said this in a soothing voice, hiding my anxiety of being discovered. In reality the scratches might have had something to do with the white coats great decision to have me fight 'cat man'. And if you can't tell I was totaly sarcastic about the _might_.

"Okaaaay." He didn't look so sure but dropped it. Then he looked at the screen. "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, you pick."

"Okay" he said and everything went back to normal.

* * *

I got another message from the school. I was shocked. It was so soon after the latest test that I knew it couldn't be good. By this time I had all 5 tattoos on my neck - Total didn't have an expiration date. We were all eating Chinese take out when I stood.

"Gotta go guys, I'll be right back." And I took off. Little did I know about the discussion that came after I left.

* * *

Fang took charge. "Okay everyone, something is wrong with Max and we are going to find out what it is."

"Do you guys realize that she has been moving slower lately, ya know like instead of air she was walking through syrup?" Nudge commented, concern in her eyes.

"Her thoughts have been confused, all muddled. I get flashes of weird, random stuff all the time." Angel said and after a moment of thought added, "when she isn't keeping me out."

Iggy was next "Her breathing is heavier and she drags her feet a lot"

Total chimed in "Have you seen what she has been wearing? It's the middle of August not January! She has to be hiding something."

"I think I know what it is." Everyone looked down at Gasman who looked very young and very scared. "Yesterday, she reached over and her sleeve pulled up a little, and there were all these cuts..." He trailed off looking guilty, like he had told a secret.

Fang started "Is she- ?"

"No I don't think she is doing it to herself because I saw other marks on her legs." He looked like he was going to cry. "She said she got them from working on the project."

"Well", Fang said looking determined, "We are going to get an explination when she gets back."

* * *

Max walked to the school, she could barely move, she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"You only have to do one last thing for us Maximum" said a white coat. "We need you to take out this man."

My jaw dropped and I stared back incredulously.

"Whoa there, a little crazy are we, I am not taking people out for you! That wasn't in the deal." I was a little ticked. This crazy stunt sparked my sarcastic self back into action.

"It is now" the white coat said.

"Uh huh. Hate to burst your bubble lady, but you aren't that threatening. Seriously, if there was a list of threatening things, you would be at the bottom after puppies and bunnies."

"Well I guess we are just going to have to take the flock as hostage then. Torture them until you do as your told." She said. For a grandma she was really evil.

Blinding rage filled me, "Over. My. Dead. Body." I spat at her, and then took off. As I was leaving I heard her shout, "It will be sooner than you think dearie."

I touched down at the motel where we were staying, and ran into the rooms; the flock was sitting and waiting for me.

"Everyone we have got to move and we have to move now." They just stared up at me. "NOW!"

They just looked at me. Fang spoke up "you have a lot of explaining to do max." his eyes looked cold as ice.

This was _sooo _not the time for this. "I know. I know, but I can't if we are all dead, which we will be if we stay here!"

Satisfied they would get answers, they left to grab their stuff. We took off and made it to a field before they found us. One hundred flyboys. We got into fight formation and started taking them out one by one. We had them all down in about ten minutes. As we turned to take off a flyboy not quite dead yet took his gun up and aimed it at Fang and Angel.

"No!" I screamed and jumped in front of them. I took one bullet in the shoulder and one in the gut. Fang was over in a second. I just pushed him away. "Take the flock and go, a second batch is coming. They just want me."

Fang shook his head. "No way! We aren't leaving you here to fend for yourself."

"You have to go," I said "or everything that I did was for nothing. Please! Go!"

He was taken aback by that. I was begging, which I never did, for him to go.

But he wouldn't give up that easy. "No way. We are-" I didn't hear the rest because I had knocked him out. I could hear the drone of flyboys in the distance.

I looked at Iggy "You're in charge Iggy, don't help me and don't let Fang get away. Hide and stay safe." I struggled upward and kissed all their foreheads. "Catch ya later."

I looked at Angel and mentally sent her the directions to their new home, my project, and then let them run away. I turned, squared my shoulders and went to face the next wave of flyboys, hoping my flock wouldn't be caught.

* * *

The flock watched and listened from afar. Max looked so small and insignificant in the face of 200 flyboys. They heard a groan from Fang as he came to. He tried to jump up but found he was tied to a tree.

"Untie me, now." His voice had a razor sharp edge that could have cut him out of the predicament but no one moved. They were all focused on Max. It was almost as if she moved so fast that she was everywhere at once. She punched and kicked, dove and spun at turbo speed. Taking all the flyboys down that were unlucky to be around her.

The flock was speechless. Even Nudge.

Total just said two words."Holy Crap."

Finally it was just Max standing in a field, surrounded by hundreds of dead flyboys. When she tuned to face the flock they gasped. She was gushing blood not only from her bullet wounds, but from various old wounds that had opened during the fight. Suddenly she collapsed, no ropes could restrain Fang as he sprinted from the tree. The rest of flock all ran over at once. Max was alive but only just. They decided to move her somewhere less in the open and make camp.

* * *

I woke up surrounded by my flock. "Hey." I croaked out. Everyone tightened the circle around me.

"How bad is it Ig?" I asked and when he didn't reply I said "that bad huh? Oh well."

I looked at each one of them. All were holding back tears. "I love all of you guys. You will be fine without me. Seriously, all I want is for you to go to school and have normal lives, and live happily ever after." I drew in a shaky breath, "You don't need me when you have each other. Now everyone needs to get some sleep because we will be on the run again tomorrow." I used we so that they would know that I would hold on until tomorrow for them. Soon the flock drifted to sleep. Except for Fang who was keeping watch. Only, he wasn't watching for intruders, he was watching me.

"Max," he choked out "Don't leave us."

"I don't want to. But I don't think I have a choice in the matter." I said, it was getting more and more painful to draw in each breath. I looked up and did a double take. Fang was crying! Actually crying! As they hit me, the scrapes and bruises began to heal. Slowly but surely. Fang gasped and started crying harder.

"Fang, don't waste these on me, use them for Iggy." I said

"What do you mean, _you_ are dying and Iggy is fine." He was ready to argue.

"Fang listen, I don't really have a chance, but you have a chance to fix Iggy's sight. It would be like a gift to me to see him able to see."

"What do you mean you don't have a chance, of course you do! Don't give up on us Max! Not yet."

"Please Fang, just do it. For me."

He slid over to Iggy and let his tears drop onto his eyelids. Nothing visible happened.

"Oh well," I said, "I guess we will just have to find out if it works later."

* * *

Fang looked and felt relieved to see her talking of later, a sign that she was still fighting to stay with them.

The sun came up and Max caught her breath. It was the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen. It lit up the sky in golds and reds. Rays of light shooting out in all directions.

Iggy woke up and looked around. He saw the flock lying on the ground around him. _I must still be dreaming_ he thought, but when he pinched himself it hurt. He didn't like having his hopes raised like this by his dreams. It just hurt too much when he woke up. But this time he was sure he was awake. Gazzy stirred next to him. "Gazzy" he said softly "Wake up!" he looked at him as he did. His face was different from the one he usually saw when he was "looking" at him.

Gazzy came into full awareness "Iggy, can you SEE me?"

"Umm yeah." He got up and did a little dance. "I can see! Oh my god, I can see!" Everyone went over to him except Fang and Max. He looked down at her and heard her say, "That was worth the wait. Fang, I love you." And just like that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max

"Max. Max! No Max no!"

Everyone looked over at Fang. He was clutching max to his chest crying and rocking back and forth with her in his arms. Iggy came over and put his hand on Fang's shoulder. When he set Max down everyone looked at her. She had her last smile still on her face and looked more relaxed than she had in a long time. Iggy looked down at her for the first time since he was at the school. He knew why his jokes about her being ugly bounced off so easily, because she wasn't ugly at all. This was the girl who had kept them all safe and now when he finally saw her she was dead. He was looking at her and noticed something on her. " Hey guys, what's on the back of her neck?"

They looked and Nudge sucked in a breath. There were all of their expiration dates lined down the back of Max's neck.

Fang choked. "No wonder she said I should use the tears on you and not her, she knew about them." Every one just stared at Max, tears streaming, noses running, as if maybe by looking hard enough Max would sit up, flip her hair, and say 'gotcha'. Everyone just took comfort by being near her and near each other. Max, the one who always had a plan, and kept them safe, happy and healthy was gone. And in her final acts had saved them, once again.

They heard a helicopter buzzing and they ran for the cover of the trees. A person dropped down grabbed Max and got back in and drove away. The whole flock knew that they were going to experiment on her and it was awful.

"Guys," Angel said, "We have to go somewhere."

"Why?" Fang asked

"Because Max sent me the coordinates and I want to know what they are and why!" Angel was rock solid. Maybe it was all a plan to play dead or something. And this is where they would meet up. She hoped it was true.

The flock flew and reached the coordinates. They couldn't really see anything from the air so they touched down. Nudge saw it first and caught her breath. "Oh my goodness, it is beautiful." They walked to the house tucked so that it was slightly camaflauged from the air.

Angel went to the door picked up a ceramic turtle and pulled a key out from under it "She sent me that information too." She said. They walked in and caught their breath. The house was perfect. They went to the stairs and up the wall there were head shots of the flock. It was a freakin' mansion. On the top floor, there were doors with letters of their first names on it including a T for Total. Nudge went into her room. It looked as if her dream room was planted here. The others found the same thing when they went into their rooms. There was a kitchen downstairs and a dining room and living room. There was also a game room with all the good stuff. Ps3, air hockey, pool table etc. They went back to find a letter and a photo album on the table.

Everyone circled around it. On the front cover there was a picture of the flock all together. They were in some tree and the picture was taken from the ground looking up at them. They were scattered in a big oak tree smiling at the camera. They went to open the book and something fell out. It was a letter from Max.

_Hey guys._

_Um this is really akward but here I go. I know you are probably mad at me because I didn't have a chance to tell anyone about anything before, well, before whatever happens to me. So here it goes, I will start from the beginning. I came here at the beginning of the summer to set up this house for you guys. I hope you don't hate your new rooms and new clothes that much. I tried to match it to your personalities as much as I could. Anyway after I started this project, I started to realize that expiration dates were forming on the back of your necks but I checked and I didn't have one. The voice told me about them and what I could do. I went to the school and made a deal, I would let them experiment on me and they would transfer your expiration dates to me. Yeah I sound like an idiot but they couldn't delete them, only transfer them and I wasn't going to let anyone innocent die for me. Each time I got another added on It felt like I was carrying a brick. They did the usual experiments to me and some other "stuff" so that's why I wore those crazy clothes in the stupid heat. But you guys probably figured that out. But the reason I am writing is because since I am the all knowing maximum ride, I know that you will all be feeling guilty even though it isn't your fault. I wouldn't even be writing this unless I knew that you would want your questions answered. So yeah well I guess that is it. Stick together and try not to miss me too much. (lol that was a JOKE!) Even though you probably don't think so. _

_Love you _

_Max_

_p.s. I want you to go to school. _

_p.p.s I just wanted to write pps _

_p.p.p.s I wonder how many p's you can put in front of the s_

Fang set the letter aside completely numb. They all were crying AGAIN.

"I can't believe it, it is all our fault!" Nudge sobbed.

"No it isn't," Iggy said leaning across the table. "She wanted to do it and everyone here probably would have done the same thing in her place."

"Well at least she can joke about it" the Gasman said.

"I am going to go and make dinner" Iggy went into the kitchen and found it fully stocked with supplies and utensils.

They ate dinner in silence wallowing in greif.

"She knew us so well" Nudge blabbed "She got the house perfectly down to the forks we would like and the color of rug and light fixtures and and.."

Fang abruptly got up and walked into his room. He was followed by everyone else. They stacked fists and went to bed really early. Fang woke up at midnight and walked into Max's room. The door was slightly ajar.

He found Angel sitting on the floor in Max's closet.

"When I sit in here, it almost feels like she is here with me and stroking my hair." She put her head on Fang's shoulder and sobbed.

Fang called everyone into the room.

"Okay guys I think we need to find a school to go to."

Iggy settled down on the foot of her bed " I think we should go to school in Montana."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a hospital room

I woke up in a hospital room. As soon as I opened my eyes two people rushed at me.

"Oh my lord, god bless us she woke up. Henry isn't it wonderful!"

"Now Barbra don't scare the girl she might not recognize us."

I tried to sit up in the hospital bed but didn't have the strength so I just raised my head and asked. "who the heck are you two and where am I? where is my flock?"

Barbra and henry looked at each other "Don't worry darling it will all be fine soon" she said and she pushed the help button next to my bed. Next the nurse was coming in to put some drug in my iv. I fell back into blackness.

I woke up. I had no idea where I was. "where am I ?"

A man and a woman that seemed vaguly familiar leaned over me.

The man sad " hello max, I am henry and this is Barbra we are your parents. You are in the special care wing of Montana's finest hospital."

Barbra was gushing " it is so good to see you awake now we can go back to being a family again. Oh I missed you so much." She leaned over and gave me a tight squeeze.

"um," I asked uncertainly "how long have I been asleep?"

"oh honey, you've been in a coma for seven years."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into my house for the first time in seven years

I walked into my house for the first time in seven years. I hope I could be the daughter that they had in mind because I didn't remember what it was like before the accident. Apparently we were blindsided by a car that ran right into my door when I was seven years old. Well at least I didn't remember it. It bothered me that all I could rely on was Barbra and Henry, I mean, Mom and Dad for information. How did I know that they were really giving the facts and not twisting them to fit their interests or changing them to "protect me". It was also distressing to find out that I had missed seven years of my life because I was asleep. It was kind of depressing. Well I am totally going to make up for it, you know, live life to the fullest and all that jazz.

My thoughts were interrupted by 'Mom's' talking.

"I was going to redo your room for you but then I decided you might want to pick everything out." She kept chattering "I think we should go shopping tomorrow and you can pick out paint, and furniture, and clothes."

I just looked at her, desperately wanting her to leave me alone.

"Well Honey you seem tired so, come down when you're ready. By the way, dinner's at 5."

I just nodded and I heard her shut the door. I looked out and realized my window was a one way entrace to the top of the roof. I popped open the window and sat on the roof, taking in the last sunlight of the day. I heard a voice.

"So. How's it going?"

I looked up to see a guy about my age, sitting on the roof across from me. Uhh, he definitely wasn't there when I came out. Wait, how long have I been up here?

"Umm, how long have you been over there?"

He looked around "Uhh, like an hour."

I straightened "Oh my god what time is it?"

"It's like 5:30"

"Aw Crap! Dinner was at 5:00." I stood up quickly and almost fell and broke my neck. I straightened and regained my balance. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Jeremy, but friends call me Jere." He was kinda cute in a boy next door kind of way.

"Well see ya Jeremy."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Nope!" Then my traitor mom yelled from downstairs. And Jere heard perfectly through the window, "Max, are you coming down?" ugh. I sighed "Yes mom, I'm coming."

Just I was ducking back through my window I heard "See ya later …Max."

I spun around to give him my death stare but he had already turned away and was laughing. Oh well.

I came down and I heard SURPRISE! My parents had also arranged coming home party for their daughter. I really don't think anyone there actually knew me but they had all brought their kids who were around my age.

Well I guess it was about time to start the living life thing. Off to my left I heard someone clearing their throat. I stifled a groan. There was Jere with his annoying cheerfulness. He whispered "I bet you didn't see this one coming."

"Nope." I replied

"Is that the only word you are ever going to say to me?"

"Nope" I said. This time I was smiling, trying to contain an uncharacteristic giggle. Well come to think of it, how did I know it was uncharacteristic? You don't develop character by being in a coma, so whatever.

Jere looked mock relieved "Good, because otherwise I don't think I could go on living."

He took me around and introduced me to all the people in the room. It was akward at first but I was better with some practice. The people I ended up talking to the most were Jere, his group of friends, and Lyla who was Jere's cousin and her friend Kylee. They were the most fun of the group, but not stupid and airheaded like the popular crowd.

"Don't worry" Lyla said "We'll teach you the ropes around here. And get you up to date on stuff."

"Well my mom and I are going shopping tomorrow, but I have a feeling I am totally helpless in the world of fashion." I admitted.

Kylee started "Wait, how are you not sure –"but Lyla cut her off "Oh my gosh yes, we would love to. Don't worry we won't make you look bad." The party went on and we ended up roasting marshmallows over a circle of candles in the backyard.

T.J leaned back and said "So new girl" which I guess was his little nickname for me until he knew me better, it was his unofficial task "What's your story."

I was uncomfortable but I told them anyway just to get it over with. "Well, I only know what my parents tell me," I paused to roll my eyes. "They say that when I was seven they got into an accident and a car crashed into my door, and that I have been in a coma for seven years. But I mean, who knows."

Now Zach spoke up "So what grade are you going to be in? I mean you can't really go back to like first grade."

"Well I don't know exactly but I had a test that says my knowledge level is as high as it should be, so I don't know. I think I am going to your guys' school though."

Jere looked up "Well it basically is the only one around; it takes grades k – 12"

I looked up jokingly "Aw dang, and here I thought I could escape from you, but now I am stuck at home with you and at school with you."

Everyone started roaring with laughter. I thought this might not be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, let's get ready to go

"Okay, let's get ready to go."

Fang looked up. It had been three months since Max had – . Anyway they were in Montana and were going to get set up, but first they needed a plan. Wow just using the same words she did ripped at the hole in his chest. A metaphorical hole not a real hole. Anyway, the flock was finally ready to carry out the last wishes and go to school. Why Montana you ask? Because we were going to a secluded place with only one school grades k – 12. It was perfect for us, because we were spread out in all the grades.

"Okay guys this is what the story is, our missionary parents are doing work in Guatemala, they transferred us here because it is a small town and people can look after us," he added a sarcastic glance " because we are helpless children. Anyway we will move in to this little cottage and chill out there. We are going to have to use our fake names."

This wasn't as painful because Max didn't have a fake name, I never wondered until now why the heck she never had one. He shoved thoughts of her out of his head. Jeb had made us all fake school records and had made notes to give to our school and watchful next door neighbor Mrs. Watkins.

We arrived at the house, it defiantly wasn't a cottage, it was really nice though. We unpacked and walked over to our new neighbor's house.

"Oh! Hello everyone" she burst out before we even knocked and engulfed us in a hug.

How akward is that. "I made cookies for you."

The room became dead quiet and we all looked as if we had just been stabbed. No one wanted the cookies but we took them anyway, thank god they were oatmeal raisin and not chocolate chip.

"Well you all just come over if you need anything, oh and go to the school today even though you are officially starting tomorrow." She added. "You know, just to get all the paperwork out of the way. I could come if you want."

"Uh no thanks we'll be fine." Fang mumbled.

We retreated into our new house and chucked our cookies into the trash can under the sink.

"Let's go." Fang said and as we walked into the path we almost got run over by six ATV Four Wheelers. I heard someone shout "Sorry!" as they drove away.

"At least they said sorry," the Gasman commented, "well one of them did."

The voice had sounded strangely familiar. But he just shook it off. We went and walked to the school to find the ATV parked on the grass off to the side. The flock heard the same voice shouting "Suckers I beat you all! Yeah that's what I thought."

We walked into the office and met a guy named Mr. Jiles. He directed us to this lady who gave us a stack of forms to fill out. Suddenly Fang wished he was miles away. Then the ATV crowd came in. They all walked in and the girl with the baseball cap at the front leaned forward and said "Hector we need passes."

He looked quizzically at them over his glasses, eyebrows raised. "And why should I give them to you? you all know you need a note or a call from a parent." It seemed that he wasn't mad but actually amused, though he tried not to show it.

The girl in the hat sighed "well of course we have an excuse Hector. Would we make you give us a pass without one? The reason we are late is because we had to help an old lady get her groceries in the car."

Fang knew he wasn't that used to being in school, but weren't students not supposed to use the teachers' first names?

"Uh huh" Jiles said dubiously.

"Yes but since she had to go to the cat lady convention, she couldn't come so she just told us that you should just take our word for it."

"Did she give you a note?"

The guy next to the girl in the hat said "Well, no but that was only because she didn't have her glasses." Fang noticed that everyone was hiding smirks.

"Well" Mr. Jiles continued "No note, no pass"

Hat girl started again "Please Hector, Please! If you do we promise to be on time until we get back from break."

"You do realize break is in 4 days."

"Do we have a deal?"

"I am going to write a pass but don't be late again or else."

Everyone in the group murmured in triumph. They turned to go and Fang glanced at her face, the flock stiffened. No, it couldn't be true. And then Jiles' next words cut in.

"Oh, and no hats in school Maximum Ride."

Everyone in the flock traded a stricken glance. Nudge said "Max!"

She looked at us. "Um hi. Do I know you guys?"

Iggy acted quickly, everyone else was too stupefied to answer. "I think we've met before."

"I doubt it," she said "because unless you've been in Montana for the past three months, I wouldn't know you." She shrugged "You don't meet very many people while in a coma."

We all looked at each other. The little kids looked like they were going to cry.

"Well" Max said "see ya later." and off her friends went with their pass.


	6. Chapter 6

"She didn't recognize us" Angel said "at all."

"Well" Fang said reasonably "maybe it wasn't her"

Everyone looked at him, exasperated. "It was her" Angel said "her mind is familiar and I felt something when she saw us, a little recognition, but that was it."

"I think we should watch her for a little and see. You know, to find out if its really her," said Iggy. When Angel glared at him he said "Whats wrong with watching a little, just in case. Maybe we can find out if we can make her remember us."

They were watching her all through the day. It was weird not seeing the characteristic frown, though it seemed that Max was still her sarcastic self. But they had to be sure. Durring their lunch break, Max and her friends went to the park to play capture the flag. I know, kind of weird but whatever.

* * *

I was leader of our capture the flag team. Again. Today I decided it was girls v.s. boys. And I had Lyla and Kylee on my team plus some other girls from school. Jere was the other captain.

"Hope you like losing Max" he called.

"Haha in your dreams!" I shot back.

Once we both hid our flags it was game time. While everyone was distracted, I climbed a tree. Then I slowly walked from tree to tree until I dropped down lightly behind the flag guard. I grabbed it and ran. Everyone was shouting "Get her!" but I was too fast, I dodged out of Jere's reach and ...YES! I was over our side.

"Oooooo Jere, how does it feel now that you got beat by a girl?" I paused and pretended to be concerned, then shrugged "Well at least you should be used to it by now." All the girls were happy campers when we arrived at school.

* * *

From the trees the flock exchanged glances.

"Dude, did you see that? No regular human could do that tree jumping thing." Gasman said. "It's gotta be her. And if we ever play capture the flag, I want her on MY team."

Everyone chuckled and went back to the school to watch the rest of the day.

* * *

After school got out I was still in a happy mood, until I walked into the parking lot. Tommy, the school jerk was pestering shy little Alica.

"Aww come on baby," he was jeering "just one little kiss, you know you want to."

Before anyone could hold me back I marched up to him and yanked him back. Then I planted myself between him and Alicia.

"Um I don't know if you noticed," I said icily " but obviously she's not interested."

He just looked at me and tried to push me away. "I don't think so. That's your first mistake."

"If you think I am scared of you girly, then you have got another think coming." Okay that was mistake number two. Three strikes and he was out.

"Leave. Now." My voice was a sharp steel edge. He just laughed. Okay he's out, then I slugged him.

He wasn't laughing anymore, I punch hard and am pretty strong for my size. He swung at me angrily but I ducked and swept his legs out from under him. By the time he realized he was on the ground, I had a sneaker on his chest holding him down.

"Don't ever let me see you bothering any girl ever again." Maybe this time he would listen.

As soon as I let him, he got up. When I turned around he grabbed me by my wrist and swung me around. "I think Max just wants a kiss." He said and pressed his lips against mine. I punched him in the gut. As he started to go down I grabbed his wrist and swung him over my shoulder and threw him to the ground. I looked daggers at him " Touch me again and I will break something more than your dignity."

Then I spat out two words at him "Sexist Pig."

* * *

From the trees Iggy grinned at the flock. " Yup," he said "That is definitely Max."

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy slapped high fives and Fang just grinned stupidly. That was definitely Max.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they reported to the office

The next day they reported to the office. As they were about to leave, Max came in. Fang's heart almost stopped. She looked pleadingly at Mr. Jiles.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I'm late, but I actually have a legit reason. I was trying to be on time today, but I got hit by this moose and..."

Jiles interrupted "You hit a moose?!?"

"No I got hit BY a moose! And it scratched the paint! I tried to look for it but it seemed fine."

"Well too bad. I won't give you a pass. Unless" Jiles looked at us. "How about you showing the new kids around Max?"

She looked at us, "Sure thing Jiles. Too bad me showing them the ropes will make me so late to first hour. What a shame. I have to miss so much of Bio." She smiled wickedly.

"Let's go guys." She ordered. It was almost as if she was the leader of our flock again, except she didn't recognize us, and she was leading us around a school, not around the country.

"Okay, so just for the record I'm Max. What are your names?"

Fang told her "I'm Nick, that's Jeff, Ariel, Tiffany-Krystal and Zephyr."

"Cool names. So, let me see your schedules." Angel sent us all a message._ She wasn't being sarcastic about our names. She really likes them._ She was so excited by such a small thing. It almost made Fang smile.

We passed them over.

"Okay, it looks like Nick and Jeff have basically all the same classes as me, cool, and you guys have different classes because you're in different grades, but at least your lockers are close together."

Max showed us our lockers and then dropped the younger kids off at their classrooms.

"Well guys follow me to the horror more commonly known as Biology. I don't know what it is but I just don't like this class, it gives me freaky dreams if we do experiments on anything that is or was living."

She knocked on the door. Then walked in Fang and Iggy saw a couple guys wave at her and then give him and Iggy the death stare."

"Thanks for deciding to join us Maxine." Fang flinched a little, knowing Max would totally hate that. He wasn't disappointed.

"My name isn't Maxine Ms. Tyson." Max said in a sharp way "and I'm late because Hec- Mr. Jiles wanted me to show the new kids around."

"Do you have a pass?"

"Why yes I do." She pulled out a pass apparently signed by Mr. Jiles even though Iggy and Fang knew that he hadn't given it to her. Classic Max.

"So, Nick and Jeff is it? Well you can sit there in the back of the room."

We followed Max to the back. Apparently we were going to be sitting next to her.

"Now class, continuing after that interruption…" Man this lady was a witch.

"So how do you like Ms. Tyson?" Max asked while pretending to find the chapter we were supposed to be reading.

"Well she doesn't really make a good first impression." Fang said.

Max laughed quietly "or a second, or a third. But look at the bright side at least we get her class over with first."

"Are all the teachers this bad?" Fang asked

"Not really, they are totally cool; the only teacher who has a problem with me is her."

Iggy leaned over, "Would you care to explain to us why that is? I mean are you running from the law and she is an undercover cop or something?"

Again Max let out the laugh, "No, it's just that I don't take her crap. This one time she was yelling at this kid for breaking something and he was about to cry, and I kind of told her off." Then she went on "Though I probably shouldn't have told her that her class wouldn't be boring if she loosened up a little. Oh well. Too late now."

Fang started to feel the first shred of happiness that he hadn't felt for a long time. Being back with Max seemed to fill in that everpresent hole in his chest.

They walked out of the class together, and some guys shot jealous looks at Fang and Iggy. They obviosly thought it wasn't fair that they got Max's attention so quickly when they hadn't been trying the whole year.

"So where are you guys from?"

Iggy and Fang looked at each other, "Colorado." Fang decided that's where they would be from. "Our parents are missionaries and went to Guatemala. They sent us here so we wouldn't get into too much trouble."

"So maybe I should be asking _you_ guys if you're running from the law."

Our conversation was interrupted by two girls practically running into Max. "Oh my gosh, you were late? How did you get a pass?"

"Well let's just say that there was a pass I found in the hallway all filled out with my name and his signature on it." She said slyly.

"Nice." The girls said at the exact same time.

"Lyla, kylee, this is Nick and Jeff." She looked at them "Poor little me has to repay the lateness by showing the new kids around even though technically I'm still a new kid." Max stuck out her lip in a mock pout.

Lyla said "Oh shut up. You totally don't qualify as a new kid anymore, I mean even though you've been here three months it's like you were always here."

"Well catch you guys later then" Max said to us.

"Bye." Ig and Fang said in unison.

* * *

Soon it was time for lunch. Max drifted over to her friends, and the flock went over into a corner.

"So" Fang said "We need to get to know her so that we can figure out why she can't remember us."

"I think we should do operation cuteness." Iggy said "Here's the plan, Angel falls and 'hurts' herself then she starts crying, Max, being all maternal will take her to her house and Angel can snoop around for a while. Try to figure something out."

"Well I like it" Gasman said. "Short, sweet and to the point."

"Okay" Fang said "We just have to make you fall somewhere Max will see it."

* * *

Later I was walking out of the class when I saw Ariel fall down the stairs. She skinned her knee and started crying.

I walked over "Hey sweetie do you need help?"

"I can't find my siblings, and my knee really hurts and..."

"Well, how about you come over to my house for a while and we can have your brother pick you up there."

"Okay." Oh my gosh, this girl is so adorable.

"Well here let me give you a ride." We got onto my ATV and drove to my house. She seemed to like going over the bumps at top speed like I did. We finally pulled up to my house. We walked in and I shouted "Mom! We're home!"

My mom came down and asked "Oh, who is your little friend?"

"This is Ariel, she's new at school, and she hurt her knee, I'm gonna go clean it up."

"All right."

I led Ariel to the bathroom, and I washed off the cut and put a band aid on it.

"There we go. Does it still hurt?" she bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay well tell you what. Let's make cookies. That always makes me feel better."

"Don't you have plans?"

"Yeah but I don't have to go right now, I can be a little late."

So we started making cookies and cranked up the tunes. And I accidentally threw some flour at her. Which meant that a total flour fight ensued. We also ate almost all the cookie dough. While we were waiting for the cookies in the oven we went upstairs.

"Hey Ariel, help me pick out my suit for the beach today. I've always been a fashion wreck."

"Okay so do you like green with white stripes or tie dye?"

"Umm definitely the tie dye." When I came back she gasped when she saw my back.

I threw a casual look over my shoulder, "I know, it's all weird because of the accident, sometimes it makes me look like I'm an Olympic swimmer."

I pulled on a button down shirt over it, some jean shorts and grabbed my sunglasses.

From downstairs I heard my dad "Max! It's time to take your meds."

"Well I think the cookies are almost done anyway. Here take some home."

She watched as I downed two big pills. "I have to take these, but I don't really know why, probably for back pain or something. See you tomorrow." Ariel had mentioned that she saw her brother.

* * *

Fang looked as Angel ran across the road into the trees where we were. "Oh my god, oh my god."

Fang looked at her "What! What did you find out?"

Angel looked panicked "Her parents are white coats; they are giving her pills to suppress her memory and to keep her wings numb. They have them covered with latex or something."

Iggy looked up "Well that's….oh my god..."

Fang looked in the direction he was looking "What?"

Iggy was stammering and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Fang, you never told me Max was a... a …"

"Beach bunny?" Gasman supplied.

"Wow" Nudge said "She looks really good."

They watched her go to the beach. Fang hadn't said a word. He just watched. Max and her friends were playing volleyball on the beach. When she spiked it and got the winning point, Jere grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Fang clenched his jaw. Why was Max letting him touch her, whenshe could beat the stuffing out of this guy? If she didn't he definitely would.

She laughingly brushed him off. "Stop it Jere, you can't take my awesomeness just by touch, you have to be born with it."

"Oh really," he went down as if he was going to kiss her, Fang went rigid _no way_, he thought _don't you dare do it_.

Max spun out of his grip seeing the incoming lips. "I don't think so. What would happen to our one word friendship?"

"Oh come on."

"Nope."

"Dang it now I have to break the ice all over again."

Max just laughed. "Well I have to go guys dinner at 5:00. See ya later."

"One last thing" Jere got down on one knee "Will you go to the Spring Break Beach Party dance with me?"

"I don't know… " Max pretended to look anxious and glanced at all her friends then continued, "okay."

Fang had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Jere obviously didn't want to be just friends anymore, but I just didn't feel the same. I think that going to this dance with him will probably mean something different to him than it does to me. I had time. There was the weekend, then two more days of school, and then there was the dance and break. I totally had time. I think.

After dinner I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi this is Nick, you know from school?"

"Oh yeah hi, Whats up?"

"Well I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of Ariel and you know for the glorious cookies."

"Yeah well I always have said that most would sell their soul for those things."

I chewed my lip and took a plunge. "So I was thinking, if you wanted to, I could show you guys around, I loved hanging out with Ariel and I just figured it would be fun to hang out with you guys too." Wow was that awkward or what? I've only known him for like what, two hours max?

"Um sure why not" it sounded like Nick was holding back a laugh.

I was suddenly ticked "You know what? Never mind I'll show everyone but you around."

Now he was laughing. I continued on in my loftiest tone."I'll be at your house at 9:00 and you aren't coming."

And then I hung up. That kid could be so frustrating. Ugh.

The flock was up and finishing breakfast when Max knocked on the door. "Okay guys" Fang said "We are hanging out with someone we met at school."

He opened the door "Hey Max."

"Hey." She looked at me then turned her head away, I had to hide a grin. "Okay so this is what I was thinking, I'll show you around town, we'll get lunch then go jet skiing."

"Okay" Iggy said "Sounds like a plan."

Total grumbled under his breath "Wow, sounds exactly the same."

* * *

We got the grand tour and ate at this really good burger place. They gave us so much food that we didn't have to order more than normal. And then it was time for jet skiing.

We all fit on six jet skiis with two of us on each one. Gazzy was with Iggy, Nudge was with Fang and Angel was with Max. By the end of the two hours Max and Fang were the only ones left on the jet skis. Everyone else was on the dock trying to wring out.

"You know the first time I went on these? I went with Jere."

Fang repressed a groan. Max continued. "He let me drive but was all 'I don't know how much speed you can handle.'"

Fang chuckled. "I bet that didn't go over well."

Max nodded "I spun the Jet Ski in a circle and he flew off the back." Max could hardly contain her smile now "and then I sped away and came back twenty minutes later. I don't think he had even realized where he was."

Fang was laughing so hard that his shoulders were shaking. He could totally picture it.

"He didn't make that mistake twice. Actually you are one of the only guys who haven't treated me like some kind of weakling until I proved them wrong."

"Well one of the toughest people I know is a girl, so I don't underestimate them." They sat in silence for a while, floating on their jetskiis in the middle of the lake. Fang decided to break the silence. "Race you back to the dock. On your mark, get set, go!"

"What! CHEATER!" Fang heard Max yell as he skied away.

* * *

We walked home. Max and Nudge were having a conversation about the party on the first night of spring break.

"Oh my god, you really should get like, a yellow dress or maybe a blue one, because I think it would look good with your skin tone."

"Well I think I'm just going to have to take your word for it. Fashion isn't my thing. Hey why don't you come with us when we go shopping for the dance?"

"Oh my god YES! We are totally going right Nick?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Fang said absentmindedly.

Total ran out into the yard. "Oh hey Total!" Max said.

"Well I gotta go, see ya later." She turned to go.

"Wait Max, I'll walk home with you, I wouldn't want you to get hit by a moose again." Fang said and went to stand next to her.

She laughed "Okay fine. See you guys later." As Fang and Max walked away, the rest of the flock looked at each other.

Gazzy looked confused. "No one told her that our dog's name was Total."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how do you like Montana

"So, how do you like Montana?" Max asked.

"It's good I guess. Do you like Montana?"

She looked down. "I don't know, its kind of confining." Oh my god why did I tell him that? I tell everyone else I love Montana. " But I swear if you tell anyone I will deny it and then beat the crap out of you."

Fang held his hands up in a woah nelly gesture "I'm not going to tell anyone. Chill."

"You're just saying that so I won't beat you up."

Fang gave me a Duh look. "Well I wouldn't want my dignity broken." He pretended to cringe in terror.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't the best choice of words, but it was true." I said. "This is my house so I guess I'll see ya later."

I noticed that he didn't say anything when I left. Hmmm, interesting. I walked into the house my mom came at me, I hadn't realized that it was almost dark outside. "Where have you been? No call, no note? How could you be so irresponsible?" Ugh, why can't this woman just take a pill. " Mom, relax, I was showing the new kids around okay? And before you ask no, I'm not doing drugs and I'm not in a gang." I added under my breath "Yet."

"What was that young lady?"

"Nothing" I said innocently. "I'm going up to my room." Anything to escape my mom's overprotectiveness.

"Yes you better be because that's where I'm sending you. Be thankful that your not grounded."

"Okay mom, I am so very thankful." I said trying to sound very very thankful.

"Am I sensing some attitude from you young lady."

"Nope." I replied then I walked up the stairs.

I opened my window and let the breeze into my room. I rested my arms on the window frame and closed my eyes.

"So, why do you think Montana is confining?" said a voice.

I jumped about a foot in the air and hit my head on the top of the window sill. "Jeez, you scared the crap out of me. Couldn't you have announced yourself or something? How did you get up here anyway?"

"Well it wasn't that hard. I mean I hope you lock your window because otherwise a two year old burglar could rob you."

I didn't want my mom to hear so I climbed out onto the roof with him and shut the window behind me. It was pretty dark out here. "Well lucky for me there aren't any two year old burglars around here."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why do you feel confined?" He looked at me, and it was like those eyes pulled the answer right out.

"I don't really know. I guess it is just part of the small town thing. Everyone knows everything or wants to know everything about you, and sometimes I just feel trapped, like I won't get to leave."

"Well that isn't a very warm and fuzzy thought." Nick said thoughtfully.

I looked down, "You know, sometimes I have this dream that I'm being chased by something, all I know is that I have to get away, then I throw myself off a cliff, but instead of falling, I'm flying and then I wake up."

Nick looked at me strangely. "Weird." He finally said.

I pushed him a little and said "You know you kind of annoy me."

He made an attempt to look upset. "I don't know if I should be offended by that or not." But he couldn't hide his grin.

I continued "You are way to easy to talk to. You've gotten three secrets out of me in less than a day when my other friends haven't gotten one in three months."

"Well I hate to brag but…"

"Oh shut up." I said jokingly. Then I became serious "But I mean if I told anyone, I'm glad it's you. It kind of feels like we've met before or something, maybe you're just one of those people."

"Yeah" Nick said, he looked a little sad but I couldn't figure out why."Maybe."

We spent the next couple minutes in a surprisingly not akward silence. We were just laying on the roof and looking up at the stars. "You know what I love most about this place?" I said.

"What?"

"The stars. I mean seriously in some places they can't even see them, which is a shame because they're so pretty."

"Yeah they are" Nick answered but when I glanced over it looked as if he hadn't been watching the stars at all. "Wow I'm usually not this girly – oh look shooting star." I pointed and made a wish.

"So did you wish for anything?" I asked

"Yep" he replied

"Are you going to tell me?" I prodded.

"Nope"

"Has anyone ever told you how obnoxious you are sometimes?"

"I believe I've been told that before. Along with being called annoying. Besides if I told you what I wished for it wouldn't come true."

"You know, I think that even though you won't tell me your wish, I'll still be friends with you." I said, trying to be grave.

"And here I thought you would be so mad at me for not telling you my with that you would push me off the roof." He tried to look relieved.

"Don't push your luck Nick. I might just decide that you will 'accidentally' fall while trying to climb up to my roof. And what a shame that would be if you fell and broke something."

Nick laughed quietly.

I took a deep breath " I think you are one of the only people I can completely be myself around." He didn't say anything so I continued trying to lighten the mood. "Even if you are a non wish telling annoying person."

He chuckled a little and we spent more time in a comfortable silence, until Nick checked his watch.

"Wow 10:00 I should probably get back, my siblings are going to think I was attacked by a viscious moose or something." I grinned at him. " But since I am a dirty rotten non wish telling person, I will let you ask me one question before I leave."

I looked at him "One question? Hmm it will have to be a good one then." I sat tapping the side of my face and made it look like I was concentrating very hard. "Okay my question is... What is your biggest fear?"

He just looked at me with a kind of pained expression on his face. I didn't think he was going to answer. "If you don't like that question it's okay I mean I was going to ask what your favorite color was but, I kind of guessed from your clothing. And - "

"No, I told you I'd answer." He took a deep breath. "My worst fear is being trapped, not any particular way, even just the feeling of being trapped. When the only place you can escape to is inside yourself."

I layed a hand on his arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. And I hope you never have to be in that situation ever." He looked at me square in the eyes and said "Thanks." It was crazy how much one word could make me warm all over.

"Well I'll see you tomarrow. sweet dreams." He said.

"Thanks. goodnight." He jumped to the ground and I went in through my window thinking hard about what he said. Why did I feel like I had already been through that kind of fear? I didn't think I would have "sweet dreams" tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

I woke up, covered in sweat, trying to catch my breath

I woke up, covered in sweat, trying to catch my breath. That was one freaky dream. Every time I closed my eyes it was back. There were the same flashes of images. People in white coats, dog crates, clip boards, antisepticy smells. There was also a feeling of dread that came with it. A feeling that there was no escaping something horrible that was about to happen. It was almost as if I was watching a horror movie until I heard a creepy voice talking about destroying snickers bars. Then I knew it must be wacky dreams and I decided shouldn't have sugar before bed in the future. I groaned and looked at my clock. The glowing green numbers read 5:50. Wonderful, I was going to the mall today and I needed all the possible energy I could get. My friends were going to drag me to every clothing store in that stupid place. I figured there was no way I was going back to sleep after that dream, so I went downstairs. It was ironic that the sense of doom I felt with the thought of going to the mall matched the sense of doom I felt in the dream. Oh well, that just shows how messed up my perspective is. I decided to make myself some hot chocolate and ate some of the cookies Ariel and I made. That brought back memories of the day before. The jet skis and the conversations, it was a pretty fun day I had to admit. I finished the cookies and hot chocolate then went to take an hour long shower.

* * *

Fang woke up due to some force jumping up and down on his bed. Nudge. He looked at her "What?" Fang wasn't a morning person, Nudge usualy wasn't either, but today she was. He thought it should be illegal to be this peppy in the morning.

"Well, you know Max mentioned that beach party thing and I was thinking if we go we should get new outfits or something. And you know we could meet up with Max at the mall with all her friends and we could help her pick out her dress and it would be so totally fun and-"

"Nudge" Fang ground out "Spare me. We can go to the mall. Just not right now."

"Okay well try to be ready in ten minutes and we can leave after breakfast." And with that she bounced right out of the room.

Fang resisted the urge to go and bang his head against a wall. He got up and went downstairs to eat the breakfast Iggy made. "Okay guys we are going to the mall."

* * *

Kylee and Lyla stormed into my room. "Get up! Get up! It's" and they made their voices high and sang out "shopping time!"

I looked at them "But I'm too young to die!"

Lyla gave me a little shove "Oh get over it, we need dresses for the party, and WE are going shopping to get them."

Kylee joined in "You _will_ try on everything we pick out and you _will_ get the perfect dress even if you think it's to girly."

I made my voice sound timid "Mommy, I'm scared."

They pulled me up "Let's go."

We got to the mall and I was dragged into the fitting rooms, we stayed there for hours. I tried on dress after dress. "You guys, I need food." I complained. "I think I can see the light!"

"Fine. a quick trip to the food court and then back to the dressing rooms." Lyla said sounding exasperated.

I got in line for pizza when I realized I recognized the people in front of us.

"Hey you guys!"

Tiffany- Krystal started talking "Oh hey Max! Are you shopping for the party? We are. Do you need help picking out a dress because I could totally help with that?"

Jeff put a hand over her mouth and looked apologetically at Lyla and Kylee "Don't mind her; she just really likes to shop, and talk."

"Yeah sure you can." I said "I mean the more the merrier."

After pigging out on pizza we went back into the dreaded dressing rooms. Thankfully I only had a couple more in the whole store that I hadn't tried on yet. No I take that back, only a couple more in the freakin mall that I hadn't tried yet.

Ariel threw one last dress over. "Oh try this one! Try this one!"

It was a yellow halter top dress, and it was really pretty with a beaded design around the hem. I walked out. "Oh. My. God. Max you look amazing!" all the girls were screeching.

I tried to look confused "So do you think I should get it?"

"Well DUH!"

After we hit the accessories and shoe store we were ready to make plans for the day of the dance.

"I signed us up to get makeovers, and get our hair and nails done. Max don't try to argue it won't work." Kylee said, knowing what was coming.

I just shut my mouth, and tried to think happy thoughts.

* * *

Angel and Nudge met Fang by the front doors of the mall. "Oh my god, Fang, Max's dress was perfect, it was practically like it was made for her. I mean seriously, she is going to look GORGEOUS!"

"It's true" Angel put in.

"Well what did you guys get?" Gasman asked

"Nudge got a blue dress and I got a pink one." Angel said. "What did you guys get?"

"Food." Iggy said. "Let's go."

* * *

It was finally time for the dance. I had my hair pulled and bobby pins shoved so deep into my scalp that they would probably have to be surgically removed. We were all at my house and the boys were at Jere's. We had pulled down the blinds of my windows so that no one could see us. I looked into the mirror and saw a totally different person. I looked pretty. I had makeup on and my hair was piled on top of my head. I thought it was a little fancy for a beach party but what did I know. I also felt way to girly in a dress and being freshly manicured and pedicured didn't help. The doorbell rang; the guys were here to pick us up. I thought this was all a little extreme, it was a little party at the beach, but my mom insisted on getting single shots, group shots, couple shots, and every other kind of shot possible. Finally I had to step in. "Okay mom I think that's enough. Bye!"

"Don't come back until at least 12:00." Okay what happened to my overprotective mother from a couple nights ago? First I have a curfew, and now I have, well the opposite of a curfew.

"Okay mom don't wait up."

We walked down to the beach. I gulped and leaned over to Jere "I thought you said this was a small party."

He looked amused "It is."

"Oh my god it so isn't. You just told me it was so that I would come." I didn't feel so good. I hate crowded places.

"It's really not that bad. It'll be fine I promise."

"Okay fine." I let him drag me onto the dance floor.

* * *

Fang looked, and couldn't stop. Holy Crap, she looks like a girl, a very hot girl.

"Hey Fnick, your drooling, shut the trap." Iggy said.

I punched him in the arm, glad that he could see the glare I gave him. "Shut up Jeff."

She finally stopped dancing with _him_ to go walk out on the . Finaly. I casually followed her out.

"So what are you up to?" I asked. I saw her jump a little.

"You know you have got to stop sneaking up on me like this. Couldn't you like, make noise when you walk like normal people?"

"Well hello to you too sunshine."

"Sorry it's just crowds of people, packed spaces and a guy who insists on dancing in the very middle? Not my forte."

"Well you look really good, for being miserable." Fang grimaced; he couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically. "You look good too, even though you aren't miserable. Wait a second, are those Khaki shorts?"

Fang looked down akwardly.

"Oh my god they are! I cannot believe you aren't wearing black jeans or even black khaki shorts if they even make them."

"Okay well I can't believe you are wearing a dress even if it looks good. Girly girl."

"Oh you so did not just call me a girly girl."

"Oh I so did."

"That's it!" she yelled and started chasing me around finally she tackled me into the sand. She had her knee's on my chest and was saying "Take it back I am not a –" when we heard her friends calling. "Max come here! We want to show you something."

She looked down and blushed when she saw how this would look to anyone else who happened by. "So find me later and maybe we could dance or something." Then she stood up, brushed her hair back into place and looking like she wouldn't even have dreamed of chasing and tackling someone, walked and rejoined her friends.

"What's going on guys?"

"Okay so here is our amazing plan. We are going to do Karaoke!" Kylee said.

Max looked at them "Okay I'll cheer you on from the back and if anyone asks I don't know you."

"No silly," Lyla said slyly "You are going up as the main singer and we are singing back up."

I could feel the horror on my face "NO! Absolutely not! No way, nada, nein, o-nay, and whatever other language you crazy people understand."

"Oh come on Max I bet that Jere would love it."

"I would love what?" oh speak of the devil. I didn't think I was going to get out of this one.

"Max is going to do karaoke and we are going to be her back up singers."

"Oh my god you have to do it." He looked at me.

"No way! I will not."

Jere took my hands "Max you said you wanted to live life to the fullest so do it."

"Fine" I muttered "but this was so not what I had in mind."

"Okay well you are up now! Let's go, go go."

"Wait what? I don't even know what song I'm singing."

Zach and T.J. had come up to us now. "Don't worry since you are the first one doing it, they will think your brave and won't mock you."

I wheeled around. "What! I'm going first! Are you crazy? How do you even know if I can sing?"

Lyla shot Zach a glare and told me "Jere said he can hear you sometimes when you sing in the shower and leave your window open."

Oh great now I was blushing too. I glared at Jere. "You know that sounds just a little creepy."

"I know" Jere answered cheerfully "Now get up there."

T.J. grabbed us "Wait if you are going to do this you need props."

I repressed a groan. He pulled out three feather boas and star shaped sunglasses. I looked at everyone "Do you all really hate me this much?"

"No we just want you to get the entire experience. Now let's go for the last time."

I heard my name being announced gulped wrapped my boa around my shoulders, put the sunglasses on and said "Let's get this over with." Lyla and Kylee screamed happily. I still didn't know what song we were singing. Until "Okay everyone opening Karaoke is our very own Max, Lyla and Kylee singing the classic Abba song Dancing Queen!"

Oh god. I was going to die! Then I was going to kill my so called "friends". Then I was going to bring them back and kill them again.

* * *

Fang caught up with the flock. They were gaping at something. He turned around and almost dropped dead.

"Tell me Iggy," he said "Is it just me or is a girl who looks strangely like Max about to do karaoke?"

"Um it's not just you."

Nudge and Angel started to giggle and Gazzy looked like the world was just flipped upside down.

He looked up as they started.

They all sang at first, Max looked uncomfortable. "Ooooooooo you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life ooooo see that girl watch that scene dig in the dancing queen." By the end Max had started to let go and was kind of dancing.

She was alone this time and the first verse started she was dancing a little. "Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for a place to gooooooooo.  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
Lyla and Kylee would chime in on the last words of every line of the song. Now they were full out dancing swinging their hips, spinning, feathers flying out of the boas as they were flung around and they all sang the chorus.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen"

It continued like this for the whole song. Everyone in the crowd was cheering, laughing and dancing along. Nudge and Angel had grabbed Gazzy's hands and were spinning themselves in a circle.

When the song was done everyone cheered for an encore but Max and her friends walked off the stage. A couple more people went and then it was time for the last dance. Which Fang didn't dance with Max because that stupid Jere guy wouldn't let her go for a second.

The flock went home and he told Iggy he was going to fly around for a little and would be back later. He flew and was thinking about how happy Max had been that night. This is how she would be if she wasn't a mom at 14 and hadn't had people experiment on her. It could be her chance at a normal life. Was it really okay for Fang to take away this almost perfect world? She was so care free and she deserved it. And it wasn't like the flock wasn't apart of it. He had two options. Option number one was let Max live a normal, happy life not knowing the horrors of her past and be content with being her friend Nick. Or there was option number two. Tell her the truth, help her get her memory back and maybe, just maybe, he and Max could be more than just friends. His thoughts were interrupted by Jere walking Max home. He could hear their conversation perfectly because of his enhanced hearing.

"Yeah tonight was a lot of fun."

"I think my favorite part was watching you do karaoke."

"I have a feeling that I am going to regret doing that. But I guess it was a little fun at the time."

They stopped at her front door. "Well this is where we stop. Goodni –" she was cut off as Jere leaned down and kissed her. Fangs gut clenched, he really had to get this jealousy thing under control if he was going to pick option number one. But then she pulled away and whispered one word that almost made him fall out of the tree. "Fang."

Then tears in her eyes, she ran into the house and up the stairs into her room leaving Jere gazing stupidly at the door. Then he looked a little ticked that Max had just run inside after being kissed by him and stalked back to his house and slammed his front door.

Well, Fang thought smiling to himself, goodbye option number one.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up thinking yes

The next morning I woke up thinking yes! Spring break! And then it hit me. Me singing karaoke, chasing Nick on the beach, Jere kissing me, and then me running away and sobbing. That was the strangest of it all when he started kissing me I got a flash of a memory? Vision? I don't know what it was but all I remember is dark hair, dark eyes, a cave and campfire and someone rubbing little circles on my back. I also got a very confused feeling, and then I said Fang. But not as if it was like a tooth, like it was a name.

* * *

Fang woke up and called a flock meeting. "Okay guys, we know that this is definitely Max we are dealing with. Even though we have never seen her do karaoke before. We need a plan to figure out how to get her memory back."

Iggy played around with his plate and asked "What happened last night that made you so urgent all of a sudden? Did you fall in love with the dancing queen?"

Angel looked at Fang and read what happened last night. When he met her eyes he quickly looked away. Oh my gosh is Fang blushing? Then she dismissed the idea. No way, Fang doesn't blush.

Gasman raised his hand. "Okay I think that we should sneak into their house, find the stash of pills, and then drop a bomb and…"

Fang cut him off "I don't think so. No bombs. Maybe if we can get her to remember us a little bit, we can get her to stop taking the pills."

Angel was practically bouncing on her chair. "Oh my gosh I have the perfect Idea! You can kiss her Fang. If she remembered something when some random guy kissed her, think of how much she would remember if you kissed her!"

Fang was sure he was beet red. There goes my Mr. No Emotion Award.

Nudge was so pumped by this news. "What do you mean Max got kissed by a random guy? Well I am not really surprised because I mean she looked really pretty last night but still, I can't believe she let a random guy kiss her."

"It was the next door neighbor guy." Angel said.

Iggy was looking amused, "So what exactly did Max remember when she was kissed by this guy?"

Fang looked uncomfortable "Err, Umm."

Angel didn't hesitate, "She said Fang's name then ran inside."

Iggy's eyebrows shot up an evil grin on his face. "So that's why fang wants to act so quickly, wouldn't want a repeat of last night smooch action." And he made kissy lips at fang.

Fang whacked Iggy on the side of his head. "Shut up." Then he continued. "Okay Angel I will try, I won't kiss her, but I will try to get her to remember something."

Angel looked a little disappointed but said okay and then handed him the telephone.

Fang got up from the table and went into his room so that they wouldn't hear the conversation.

* * *

I picked up the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey dancing queen! How's it going?"

"Oh man, that name is going to haunt me the rest of my life."

"Maybe, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. With me."

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"Um I don't know, I was thinking beach, food, maybe a little karaoke." I could hear the grin as he said the last part.

"Okay Nick, if you know what's good for you stop with the karaoke cracks." I wasn't amused when I heard suppressed laughter on the other line.

"Okay I'll be at your house at like 12 ish?"

"Sounds good." I replied

"Okay see ya"

"Bye." And I hung up. Then five minutes later the phone rang again.

"Hey dancing queen, it's Jere."

"Ugh why does everyone think they are so clever by calling me dancing queen?" For some reason, it just wasn't okay for him to call me dancing queen; maybe I was just annoyed because I had already heard it once.

"Whoa touchy! So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies or something today."

"Oh sorry" I said, though I wasn't sorry at all. "I already have plans."

"Oh bummer." He sounded like he was still mad about the kiss thing but I wasn't about to apologize. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I didn't feel like taking a shower even though I had about three bottles worth of hair spray in my hair , so I just made sure I had gotten all the bobby pins out last night and then I put my hair up in a pony tail. I then grabbed jean shorts - they are my savior because almost anything goes with jeans – and a light blue button up shirt to go over my swim suit. I didn't know if we were going to be swimming, but better safe than sorry.

We met at the beach shack and got our lunch. I was glad that Nick ordered as much food as I did and didn't give me grief about eating so much for a girl.

We walked really far down the beach where there weren't any people and sat down on a drift wood log that had washed up on the shore. It was close enough so that we could put our feet in the water. We ate our lunch in a comfortable silence as if we had known each other for years, not days.

After we finished eating we just talked.

"So how did you like the beach party?" I asked

"It was pretty fun after the karaoke started." He answered a glint in his dark eyes. Hmm very familiar.

I punched him on the arm "Hey watch it you," I said harshly even though I wasn't really annoyed "I did that against my will."

He raised an eyebrow "Oh really? It seemed to me that you were enjoying yourself. You seemed pretty happy after you got through the first couple verses."

I felt a blush heat my face. "Um, well what can I say, I am pretty flippin awesome. Actually it was pretty fun after a while, but I will totally deny saying that. I made this promise to myself that I would try to live life to the fullest to try and make up for losing seven years." I looked down self consciously.

"It's a good idea." He said.

I looked at him "It is isn't it?" We just looked at each other, I had a nagging feeling in my stomach that there was something I was missing but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I changed the subject. "So what happened to the girlfriend you left behind in Colorado?" I wasn't sure what he would make of this statement. I assumed he had a girlfriend just because. And if he didn't this is how I could find out.

He looked uncomfortable then asked "What's going on with your boyfriend here?"

It was my turn to look uncomfortable. "Hey I asked my question first."

"I asked mine second."

I sighed it wasn't that bad of an answer anyway. "How about this, I answer my question and then you answer yours."

He nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, first of all, Jere is just a friend. Seriously, he might not see it that way," I winced as I thought of last night "but that's how I see it, and I would rather have him as a friend."

Nick seemed relieved at this piece of news but I couldn't understand why. We were just friends and we had known each other for like 5 days. "Okay now it's your turn. I would say fair is fair, but I find threatening is much more effective."

He gives me a slightly amused look that turns serious. "There was this girl in Colorado." He started "She was my best friend, my other half, and I loved her, a lot." I saw extreme pain, sadness and loneliness swirled all together in his eyes. "We were close to having, something, but then" his voice cracked and he took in a shuddering breath. "There was the accident."

* * *

Fang could barely take it anymore. He couldn't tell her that crazy robots attacked, or about the expiration dates, but he could share a bit of the story, the part that made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. "I was totally useless, I didn't save her. She was dying and I just couldn't do anything. She was just gone, wonderful, selfless, beautiful, brave, loyal, loving friend died right here," he looked down at his hands "In my arms." He felt a hand over his, and then he was pulled into a slightly wet hug. It was weird confiding how he felt about someone dying to the person who had died, knowing perfectly that she would understand.

He heard her comforting words like always "Shhh, shhh, it's not your fault." Max whispered with a voice thick with tears. She gave me a final squeeze then released me. She looked me straight in the eyes, it was enough. Fang was instantly comforted. He needed to get her to remember.

* * *

I needed to get him to get his mind off this. "Tell me a story." I said playfully. Trying to change the conversation so that he would get his mind off this tragedy.

He seemed to brighten and I was glad, he wasn't the only one who needed cheering up.

"Do you have a preferred genre?"

I responded quickly "Fantasy." I learned that most of the real life stories that were considered beautiful were heart wrenching, but fantasy usually had a happy ending.

He grinned at me. "Okay here it goes…..

"Once there was this girl, who lived with her family, but it was an unusual one because they were all non related children, no adults, it was also due to the fact that these children had rare gifts. One of the gifts that the children all shared was the gift of wings. There also was a dark place, where evil people in cloaks would try to steal the children away. But the girl saved them each time, either by rescue or outsmarting these people." This story sounded familiar, had I heard it before? Maybe before the accident?

"One day the evil people had the upper hand and she struck a deal. Her for her siblings, she was taken away from her siblings calling out for them not to worry and that she loved them. The months passed and the evil people made her forget her family so that she would be more willing to act. Then the family found her, but when they tried to talk with her she shunned them. She had no reason to talk to these people who claimed they knew her. They spent days trying to remind her of how it was, all the while, hearts breaking at the familiarity of her acting as their protector and mother when she had no idea they had once been a family. Then the youngest whispered to the oldest what they had to do." Nick had stopped. I waited for a moment then said " Wait! How do they get her to remember?" I was appalled that he wasn't going to tell me.

He looked at me and all of a sudden I knew what was bothering me about the dream last night. Those were the eyes I had seen and the –

"Like this" he said then he swooped down and brought his lips to mine.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

When his lips touched mine, it all came back, and I sort of fainted

When his lips touched mine, it all came back, and I sort of fainted. When I opened my eyes, Fang's face was over me, "Fang is it really you?"

He nodded tears in his eyes a huge smile on his face. I couldn't contain my joy I sat up and threw my arms around his neck and started kissing him. It took us a while to finally calm down enough to talk, but I wouldn't move my arms from around his neck and he wouldn't move his arms from my waist.

I looked up at him and then shook myself. "Wait! How is the flock? We have to go talk to them. I have to go see them and tell them I'm sorry." I started to pull away then looked horrified up at Fang, noticing that something was missing. "Fang! Oh my god I can't feel my wings!" I was practically hyperventilating. "Oh my god, oh my god." I repeated it over and over again.

Fang pulled me in close and shushed me. "Don't worry, you still have them."

I looked up at him. Not daring to hope that he was right

"They fed you pills to make you forget and keep your wings numb, they also covered them." Then he said really quietly "But you still made a fine dancing queen without them." I could hear the grin in his voice and wanted to smack him, so I did.

"Don't think that you can call me that just because I am happy to see you." I said glaring. It didn't really have the intended effect because I was blushing so much. He started to laugh and I was a little ticked.

"You know what? I am done with this alone time and I am going to go see the flock." With that I spun on my heel and started walking back up the beach. He followed.

* * *

Jere was walking down the beach and stopped dead. When he had asked if a cute blonde had walked by, no one had told him that someone was with her. It didn't take long to figure out who Max was with. It was that new kid who was talking to her that night on the beach, Nick. Then he saw something that made him crush the two ice cream cones that were in his hands. That loser leaned over and kissed her. His Max. Then something even worse happened, she flung her arms around him and kissed him back. He was steamed. Was this why she hadn't wanted him to kiss her last night? Why she had run away? Was Nick planning on making Max his girlfriend? If so he had another think coming. He threw the ice cream down on the sand, walked back to his car and drove away making a plot to get Max back.

* * *

As we walked back to the beach I saw two ice cream cones in the sand, "What stupid polluting jerk would leave his ice cream in the sand like that?" I was over reacting, but I liked beaches and I hated jerks.

"Max, relax, I am pretty sure that ice cream is bio degradable." Fang said and shot me a dazzling smile. The world brightened a whole lot, and I couldn't resist smiling back.

It seemed like it took forever to get to their house. I didn't even knock, just ran in and shouted "Report!" with a huge smile on my face. Everyone came running down screaming "Max! MAX! You're back! We missed you SOOOO MUCH!"

I gave them all great big hugs, ruffled Gazzy's hair, and picked up Angel. Total tried to lick my face but I gave him a hug anyway.

I looked at all of them "You guys I am so sorry. I – "

Nudge looked at me "its okay Max we totally don't blame you, I mean they were giving you those drugs and we thought you were dead and" she caught a look at my face and just finished with "and all that matters is that you're back with us now. What's the plan?"

Tell you the truth I was a little mad. No mad isn't the word, I was furious. Though I was grateful that I wasn't dead, I still had been lied to, had my wings numbed, and worst of all was made to forget my flock. What was wrong with these people? The evil just keeps on coming. I totally wanted to knock a few heads together.

"Okay guys, we have gotta hang tight for a while. I can't fly because I can't actually feel my wings right now. And I don't know how long it will take before it wears off." If it ever wears off, I added silently. I instantly regretted it as I saw Angel looked panicked. I sent her a reassuring glance. "Then I am going to take out my blinding rage on anyone who was involved in this, and then we are going to go home." I had an idea.

"So while we are waiting, let's go out to celebrate."

And then I hear Iggy mumble "Maybe we should go do Karaoke." I whirl around.

"You listen to me, I could karaoke your butt off the stage if I wanted to. So you just shut up." Now that Iggy wasn't blind I found that it was very satisfying to be able to unleash the power of my death glare.

They still were cracking up though.

* * *

Angel looked around. All through dinner everyone kept looking at Max and she was getting happy thoughts all around. Then there was a not so nice thought that cut through the rest. A couple of people had just walked into the restaurant. It looked like one of Max's friends was meeting with the bully from their first day. She listened to the fragments of conversation with her mind.

_Ugh, I need to get rid of that new kid that is the only reason I am asking Tommy to help me. _

_Tommy had leaned back "So you want me to help you scare away new kid so that you can get in with Max. What if I am interested also?"_

_I was mad and I wanted to tell him that there was no way Max would even think about going out with him. But instead I told him," I'll pay you. 100 dollars half now and half when Max agrees to go out with me." _

_Tommy is thinking, what an idiot, as if Max would go out with him. "Tell you what, I will do it for two hundred."_

_Jere said "done." Then both left._

I heard angel in my mind. _Max, Jere and Tommy are planning something._

_What do you mean sweetie? Those two aren't even friends_.

_Well I kinda think he saw you and Fang because he should be a dark shade of green he's so jealous._

Oh crap. _Did you hear what they had in mind?_

_He just asked him to get rid of Fang_.

I felt my stomach drop. Okay well we are going to have to keep that from happening. Fang would be tough enough to take care of a couple of humans, but a whole gang? I don't think so.

_Thanks for telling me sweetie._

_Your welcome and Max?_

_Yes _

_It's really good to have you back._

_It's good to be back._

* * *

We all went for ice cream and then went back to their house. I now had to get home so my "parents" wouldn't worry. I also had to find a way to ditch the pills.

"Well I am going to head home. Catch you guys later."

"I'll walk you home." Fang offered

I answered too quickly "No! I mean No really that's okay, I'll be fine."

He looked at me after he had followed me out the door. "Max what is wrong?"

I looked at him "Nothing, nothing at all."

He looked at me a little disgustedly. "Come on you know I know you better than that."

I let out a sigh. First day back as leader and I was already stressed. "You know Tommy that idiot bully at our school?"

He nodded.

"Well I guess Jere saw that episode at the beach and decided you needed to be ruffed up a little so you would leave me alone."

"Max, do you seriously think I can't take this guy?"

"No it's the fact that it won't be you and him. It will be you held down by five people as the other five beat you up. And I won't let that happen just because you want to walk me home."

He looked at me. "Trust me, I won't let them get me."

"No," I said firmly "You are staying here and that's final."

"I don't think so." Fang said.

"Fine," I said "but if that is the case, you are going to stay over at my house. And go home with me tomorrow."

He was looked slightly shocked but nodded.

We started walking away with me grumbling under my breath "Stupid boys, always so stubborn, ugh."

And behind me Fang hid a smile.

We go to my place and I whispered "Meet me on the roof." And I walked into the house trying to control my temper.

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

My dad waltzed into the room. "Max, honey, time to take your pills."

He handed them to me with a glass of water and waited for me to take them. How do I make it look like I've taken them? I made it look like I was throwing the pills into my mouth and slid them down into my shirt; thank god I was wearing long sleeves. Then I took a big gulp of water to make it look like I was swallowing them.

"Night Dad, Night Mom." I walked up the stairs and opened my window to let Fang in.

Then I went into my bathroom and flushed the pills down the toilet.

I looked at Fang "I probably just made all the goldfish that live in the sewer system lose their memory."

He looks at me. "Max, this is totally unnecessary, I can walk home."

"No Fang the only way you are going back is if I go with you, and then you will probably insist that you walk me back from walking you back and we will be back where we started." I hope he understood that because I'm not completely sure I did.

He let out a sigh "Fine."

Fang waited until Max was asleep and slipped out of her window. He wasn't going to stay there. ooooo, Jere was after him. _I'm so scared _he thought sarcastically. That was when the bag was thrown over his head. He tried to get away, and landed some good kicks and punches but by that time there were enough people holding him back so that he couldn't move. Then someone proceeded to punch him continually in the stomach. Right before he lost consciousness he heard someone whisper. "Stay away from her." And then there was a feeling of being dragged as he slipped into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and Fang was gone. Dang it! Would it kill that guy to actually listen to reason every once in a while. I am the leader. Why can't he just listen?

I figured that he had gone back to the flock. When I sat up I felt a twitch. My wings were slowly coming back, I was sure. I quick pulled on a hoodie and shorts and walked to the flock's house. When I knocked on the door no one answered. Panicked I knocked again, belatedly realizing that it was really early and they probably weren't awake. A sleepy Iggy came to the door. And I glared up at him, "Where is Fang?"

He just looked confused "Isn't he with you?"

I just shook my head and stomped past him until I found his room. It was empty. I felt a knot start to form in the middle of my stomach. "Oh No. They got him."

Iggy looked alarmed "Who got him? Max what's going on?"

I ignored him and kept talking to myself. "Geeze," I said kicking the bed and wincing "Why can't he listen. He's hurt and I don't know where to find him. I am such a FREAKING IDIOT for falling asleep!" I was so angry that I felt numb.

Iggy was shaking my shoulders. "Max! Talk to me! Tell me what happened! RIGHT NOW!"

"Someone beat him up and did something to him, I don't know what. Angel heard about it last night. I made him stay with me but he let me fall asleep and he left! God, why did I have to go to sleep?" she pushed Iggy away

"I am going to find him, and I am going to make sure that people regret it if they get in my way." Her face was stony, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The rest of the flock who had woken up and come into the room slowly backed away. They defiantly wouldn't get in her way, and if they hadn't hurt Fang, the flock probably would feel sorry for anyone who interfered.

I stormed out of the house and ran into Jere. "Hey Max. How's it going?"

I glared at him and he looked a little scared. Well good, he should be scared. "How's it going? How's it going! I'll tell you how it's going, Nick is gone, probably somewhere in the woods because of you! And you think that you can just come waltzing up to me and ask me that. Well News Flash buddy I don't go for the type of guy who kidnaps people's friends."

He looked kind of shocked. "I can't believe he told you, I, wait I thought he was your boyfriend?"

"Well looks like you thought wrong now doesn't it?" I grabbed him by the shirt and snarled at him "If Fa – Nick has anything more than a couple of bruises I will get you for this. Tommy may have done it but you," he flinched, "you are the mastermind behind it. I thought you were nice and friendly, but obviously your not." I spun on my heel and walked away from him.

He came after me when he had recovered"Max, wait, let me help you?"

I wheeled around. "And why the HELL would I want your help?"

He looked quietly "Because I think I know where he is and it's the least I can do, as your friend."

I softened, just a little, he was responsible but he wanted to make it up to me so I just said "Fine." And gestured at him to show me the way. I didn't really think I could have found him for a while anyway. My wings twitched again, I guess my rage was starting to bring them back to life.

Jere led me through the woods to an abandoned cave. I made Jere stop and went in. "Fang?" I whispered into the darkness. I heard a moan of pain. There in the corner was Fang, or someone who fairly resembled him. He had a bag over his head but was wearing his customary black ensemble. He was also covered in bruises. I felt tears in my eyes "Oh god Fang," I murmured "Look what they've done to you."

"JERE!" I called "I NEED YOUR HELP IN HERE!" he came in, and sucked in a breath, he obviously was shocked at Fang's condition. His clothes were wet and he was shivering uncontrollably. I wanted to rip Tommy's freaking head off.

"Here let's get him up; he can lean on your shoulder."

I took his arm and slung it around Jere's shoulders. "Okay, now we go back to his house." On the way we saw Tommy, "Oh look what the cat dragged in." he said.

I punched him in the nose and kept walking, admiring my self control. If I had had my way he would be way more beat up than that.

We got him back to the house and the flock freaked out when they saw us.

"What happened to him?"

"Where was he?"

"What's HE doing here?"

I gave them a look that said I'd explain later and then had Jere drag Fang up the stairs.

I looked up at him. "I really shouldn't thank you because this is all your fault, but thanks." He looked shocked, expecting that he was about to face my fiery wrath. "I couldn't have got him without your help. I gave his hand a squeeze and he looked a little ashamed of himself for being the cause of the problem.

Then it was back to business "Go give my parents this note saying I am hanging out with friends. Tell them I forgot to leave it and that I promise I wont do it again." He nodded and left.

Now that he was gone I had to deal with this new problem. I had no idea what was wrong so I yelled for Iggy. He was basically resident nurse. He stripped Fang down to his boxers, I would have been embarrassed, but I couldn't work it up because I was so worried about what the strip down revealed. He was one giant bruise.

Iggy looked up at me. "I don't think that anything is broken, he is just a little bruised. But we have got to get him warm and clean so some of these cuts won't get infected."

I nodded and went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I waited until it was steaming and then wet two washcloths. Between Iggy and me we got all his cuts clean and bandaged. I washed his face while Iggy went to get all the blankets he could find in the house. We wrapped Fang in all of them. Making sure the only part of him showing was his face so that he could breathe. While we were doing this I told Iggy what happened.

"I'll stay with him Ig, you go down and tell the kids what happened."

"Okay, I'll also start lunch. Maybe grilled cheese and tomato soup so that Fang can eat something hot when he wakes up."

"Sounds good." I replied, he nodded and went downstairs.

I just sat there holding Fang's hand through the blanket, willing him to stay warm and wake up.

* * *

As Fang slowly drifted into consciousness, he noticed he was no longer on the hard ground, but in a soft bed. But he was so cold! He also felt something warm on his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to meet brown concerned ones watching him closely.

He tried to smile reassuringly but winced because it hurt his face. Then his body was racked with shivers again and he closed his eyes and winced because the movement caused his body to protest.

"How are you Fang?" Max asked softly.

"S-s-so c-c-cold."

She looked at him, and seemed to be conflicted with something, then shook her head and made a decision. She stood over him and he was about to complain about her not holding his hand anymore when she took a deep breath and said "Skooch over."

"What?" Fang was confused, no she couldn't actually mean –

"The fastest way to warm you up is body heat, so skooch. I learned about it in health class." She looked a little uncomfortable as she lay down next to him. But he didn't complain because even though he was still slightly delirious it felt really good to have Max's arms around him. Even though he knew she was only doing it for his health.

Slowly the shivering stopped as Fang started to warm up and he drifted off to sleep.

Fang woke up a little later, he wished he could go back to sleep. He had a great dream that he had gone to bed with Max keeping him warm and – he looked down at the figure sleeping next to him. It hadn't been a dream, and he had wasted it by sleeping. He shifted slightly and her eyes opened. Dang it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," then he gave a sly grin "and toasty warm."

Max blushed and looked angry. "I so want to smack you right now Fang. You go out, don't listen to me, get beat up and almost get hypothermia! Do you know how worried I was?"

Fang was a little taken aback. Max never does the mushy, touchy feely conversations and now she was diving head first into one.

"I woke up and you were gone, then I came here and you were gone. I almost ripped Jere's head off and he showed me where you were and helped me get you back. Then Iggy and I had to take care of your cuts, and check you out because you were one giant bruise! Luckily you don't have anything broken because otherwise Tommy would have gotten more than a punch in the face." Then she muttered under her breath, "though I can't say that he doesn't deserve more than a punch in the face." refining her plan.

Fang looked up at her and said "I'm sorry."

Now it was Max's turn to look shocked. She wasn't expecting that. "Okay well I am going to go get us lunch." She walked out the door then walked back in, looked at him severely and said "and don't move a muscle."

Fang nodded meekly and she walked down to get the food.

* * *

I reached the kitchen while the flock was just finishing lunch.

Nudge attacked me with questions. "Is he up? Is he hungry? How does he feel? Maybe we should make something for him. A get well card with a get well basket or –."

"Nudge" I cut her off. Then looked at everyone. "Fang just woke up, he is feeling better and is hungry." I stopped Nudge's next question "No you can't see him until he finishes eating." The flock slumped back in their seats a little bit.

"Ig is the soup still hot?"

"Yep."

I grabbed two bowls filled them with soup, and a plateful of sandwiches and brought them on a tray to Fang's room.

"Here you go, lunch in bed for the prince."

I watched as he practically inhaled the food and color started returning to his cheeks.

"Well if you're done eating, I know of five bird kids that want to check on you."

"Send 'em up." He said. And then everyone burst into the room.

They all looked him over and asked how he felt. He answered all of them and they talked at him for a while. Then I saw him start to get tired and also saw a shiver go up his spine. I decided it was time for him to rest.

"Okay everybody downstairs! Naptime for the prince." They all said good night even though it was only 7:30 and they went downstairs.

I was taking the tray off his bed so I could take it downstairs when he grabbed my hand. He seemed a little loopy when he said "Max, you're coming back right?"

I looked at him "Yeah I'll be right back, just let me put this downstairs."

"Good" he murmured. "You know, I thought it might have been the end, but then I knew it wouldn't be because you were here, I knew you would find me." His eyes closed as mine filled with tears. I left the tray downstairs and slept right next to his bed so that if he woke up he wouldn't be alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Fang jerked awake in the middle of the night, right in the middle of a dream of being trapped in a cave wet and alone

Fang jerked awake in the middle of the night, right in the middle of a dream of being trapped in a cave wet and alone. _Oh wait,_ he thought that _did happen to me_. He had never felt so alone. But then he saw something that instantly snapped him out of that feeling. Max, sitting in a chair right next to his bed, with her hand resting where his had been just so he wouldn't feel alone. He knew that she had her share of traumatic experiences enough to expect the bad dreams that came afterward. He was content to just study her face in the moonlit room. He knew every freckle on the face, every scar, and knew the exact color of those deep brown eyes that always seemed to pierce his toughest armor. He kept himself occupied with these thoughts until he drifted back to sleep.

This time he woke up slowly to the sight of Max slowly opening and closing her wings. They were a beautiful tan color, thirteen feet across, and had some spots on them not unlike the freckles on her face.

She saw he was awake and immediately asked "Hey sleepyhead, are you hungry?"

Fang nodded. She obviously had been worried, not only did she stay the whole day and night, but the only time she called him names like 'the prince' or 'sleepyhead' meant that she had been really upset.

She looked at me, "I'll be right back." And ran down the stairs. Minutes later she was walking back with a steaming plate of chocolate chip waffles, bacon and orange juice and waited to make sure he finished it all. "So, the wings are back?" he asked between bites.

"Yup, good as new, and you know what that means." She looked more than slightly mad.

Fang put on an innocent face. "No I don't believe I do."

She just looked at be exasperated. "You know just as well as I do that its butt whooping time." Then she smiled sweetly, it didn't reach her eyes. "I do believe I need to pay Mommy and Daddy dearest a visit. Then we can go home."

He assumed by home she meant the one that she had made for us.

"Fine, but where you go, we go."

She looked at me dead serious "No way, I don't care how fast our healing rate is, the flock isn't going to risk itself for my benefit, especially you. You almost DIED!"

Fang tried to put a slightly annoyed look on his face, even though he was kind of touched by her concern. "I think you are exaggerating just a tad. If I was really close to dying, I would be in the hospital." Then I smirked but turned serious "and if you take risks for the flock why can't we do the same for you?"

* * *

I felt my jaw drop. He was right of course. Again. But still, I hated that he was right. He had almost died, even if he doesn't believe it. Also this is between me and my "parents". I was done with all this, I had saved the world, they had no right to just, I shuddered at the word, adopt me. I mean, yeah I was kind of thankful that I wasn't, you know, dead, but I was still pretty steamed.

I took a deep breath then released it. Fang was still studying me. "Are you okay enough to fly?" I asked.

He nodded. But I checked him out myself because Fang would say he was okay even if he had been dropped out of a plane and then run over by a bus. Very unlikely but still.

I waited for him to get dressed and then I told them the plan.

"Okay guys, this is what's going to happen, we go in there ask some questions, get some answers, kick some serious white coat butt, then skedaddle back to the house. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

Every one shouldered their packs and we walked to my house. I told them to wait in the trees so no one could sneak up on them and so that they could be ready to be back up, but still hear the conversation.

I walked into "my" house. My parents practically jumped me.

"Max, where have you been? We are so upset with you!"

Blah blah BLAH blah blah. "Um, what about how upset I am with you?"

They looked confused, and then exchanged a nervous glance.

"What kind of crap where you trying to pull? Did you think you would get away with it? Drugging me, numbing my wings, taking my memory?"

"Max we were the ones who started you, we practically are your parents, we just want you safe and happy." My "mom" pleaded.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I have a mom and a dad. I don't need all the extras. Every crazy person I meet is all, 'Hey Max, I read at your case file and guess what; now I'm your new mommy!' Are you all on something? All the stuff you do to 'help' me just makes everything so much worse. And you aren't practically my parents at all. What, do you take credit because you did something to me at one time or another?"

Then it was my "dad's" turn to try to talk to me. "Max we only wanted you to be happy, and it was all going well until_ they_ showed up and we tried to get rid of them but- ."

That's when I officially lost it. I blew a fuse, there was no going back now. But I was proud of how calm I sounded trying to get the answers, right before I exploded.

"Are you implying that you were the ones that were behind the attack on Fang?" I felt like I had just become a chunk of all that ice that we saw in Antarctica.

My 'parents' exchanged another apprehensive glance. "Well, we figured Jere would be jealous and we knew there actually was a dangerous group of kids." Dad picked off where mom left off.

"Who do you think told Jere you were at the beach?"

Now my self control was gone. "WHAT!"

Dad tried placating words "Now Max, calm down."

"DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT YOU ALMOST KILLED ANOTHER HUMAN BEING! MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE OKAY WITH THAT!"

Then I saw it, mommy dearest was coming at me with a needle, probably some kind of drug. I took a kitchen chair and threw it at her. She got knocked out, and then I punched daddykins before he could pick it up.

"I am so out of here." I said backing out, "and by the way, I HATE needles."

I ran outside and we booked it out of there. I didn't know if these people had the connections to bring down a pack of flyboys down on us, but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. We left and headed back to the house. Once we got there I asked if they liked it. They all gushed that it was the best. I went up to take a shower and when I came back I saw decorations in the kitchen.

The flock jumped out and yelled "Welcome home Max!"

I smiled really big and couldn't stop the happy tears coming down my face, I was really back and we were a whole flock again. After everyone had gone to bed I went and I sat on the roof.

"So, how's it feel to be back?"

Well I had _thought _everyone was asleep.

"It's great." I said "It's really great."

"So, you wouldn't rather be back with your friends and happy life in Montana?" Fang seemed genuinely worried that I might miss that place.

"I would much rather be here with you guys." I assured him. But I had a question of my own.

"Hey Fang, did you mean everything you said in that story?" It was dark but I thought I saw Fang of all people blushing.

"Yeah, I meant it."

"So you really think that I am wonderful, selfless, beautiful, brave, loyal, and loving?"

I felt like my face was on fire.

"Yeah, Max you're my best friend, the world just wouldn't be the same without you in it."

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed Fang, held him tight and leaned my head on his chest.

"If we hadn't found you, Fang, I don't know what I would have done." I whispered it, and I almost thought he didn't hear me.

He pulled back and kissed me, this time; I didn't faint, and didn't run away. I had almost lost him and I wasn't going to take any moment for granted. For the first time, he was the one to break the kiss, and he looked into my eyes and said. "You would have been fine."

I shook my head; he had always wanted to talk about 'us' and I thought I should just get it over with because I was on a roll. "No Fang, I wouldn't have, because you're my best friend, my second, my confidant and I love you. Then I kissed him, trying to convince him the truth of what I had just said. I stopped and he had a slightly stunned, but incredibly happy look on his face. "I finally got my wish. You, the one person I can be myself around, let me through the thick defenses."

I looked at him. "You wasted a wish for that?" teasing in my happiness. "I wished for cute shoes."

He chuckled and said four words that made my heart soar, because until now he had never said them out loud. "I love you, Max." and I kissed him again, I really need to control myself.

And then, being the Fang I know and love, he ruined it by saying, "You're a really good kisser dancing queen."

So I whacked him in the head, then leaned back and watched the stars. Maybe I was sending mixed messages, but he of all people should know that anything that had to do with me wasn't easy.

Things weren't going to be back to normal, they were going to be even better.


	14. authors note!

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!

Sadly, like all things, this story has come to an end. I just wanted to thank the people who stuck with and read this story, it is my first fanfic ever and I really appreciated the reviews. I am pretty bad at writing endings, but I tried my best and I hope you enjoyed it. I came up with this story listening to my ipod and was thinking about how much I loved it in MR3 where parts of the story were all fang's POV and he was always thinking of max. and how he would react if he lost her perminatly. But since I wasn't going to kill her off I needed to find a way for him to feel like he lost her, but also have an opportunity to get her back. Also it had always bothered me that Fang never did tell max that he loved her. And I thought that maybe, a close call would give him and her an extra push to get together. Then it was stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out. I tried to make it as much like the book dialog as possible and add some references to earlier books. It would be great if anyone had any suggestions of how I could improve for my next story (if I write one) or any other advice you guys have.

MiChIgAnDeR

p.s. thanks again for reading

p.p.s. with the advice thing, tell me if its okay if i use your suggestions for this story like "maybe fang should say sadkfjlsf here" and i will give you credit at the bottem of the page if i use it. i just don't want to be accused of cringes in horror PLAGARIZING!

p.p.p.s. I really do wonder if there is a limit on how many p's you can put infront of the s.

(see ch. 2 if confused)


End file.
